dark light
by Dark Alter Kazuma
Summary: Ryu, a vampire who values human life, and disagrees with vampyric society. decended from a royal bloodline, but hates his vampyric traits, he hears of a process that can take them away, but is it worth it?
1. prologue

DARK LIGHT PROLOGUE

**Dark Light prologue  
**_ten years ago_

in the forest screams similar to a coliseum can be heard, as we go forward we see a man at a show stand, he is wearing a suit and a top hat, both a navy blue, he is holding a woman tightly with one hand, as he starts to announce "sold to number 492!" everyone is joyous as the man holding the ticket is given the woman, he bites her neck and the cheers grow louder, the woman is shocked, and afraid, her eyes are white with fear, she then goes unconscious, the man in the blue top hat speaks, announcing a new "item" a girl who is maybe five years old is lead out, the girl is crying, and is trying to untie her hands, the announcer describes the girl, and says, "this girl is of royal lineage, she would make a great snack, as well as a maid" the announcer continues to describe her until he says "may I start the bidding at 500 dukes, the crowd starts to bid, numbers are called"700 dukes, 900 dukes, 950 dukes, then a woman in the back says 1000 kings!, everyone is speechless, and is astounded, the announcer says ss..Ssold t...to the lovely Diana, the queen of royals. the group slowly exits the area, and Diana says to a young boy "Ryu, I know what you saw was really traumatic, but you are a growing vampire, you have got to have a drink sometime" Ryu retaliates by saying "no I don't, I will protect them, no matter what the cost" well how do you plan to do that? Diana asked. "I... I don't know but I will do it" Ryu defended. "Ryu you are one heck of a peace of work" Diana said as she told the driver where they where going, the girl was tranquilized, and put in the back compartment that was especially designed for slaves, or "live meals" as vampires call them, the cart drove away, and as Ryu looked out the window, the only thought going through his head was "no matter the cost, I will protect humanity".


	2. Chapter 1

Dark light, chapter 1,

Dark light, chapter 1,

The area looks like a colonial town, the trees are rustling in the wind, bats hang in droves, and all have a dark blue color to them. The moon brightens as houses can be seen. The houses seem to be poorly built, and run down. There is another house in the distance, we see that this house is not even similar to the other houses; it looks more like a mansion. A man cloaked in a black cape comes out of the big, expensive house, and enters one of the run down houses, when he exits, he is leading a man with a soulless look in his eyes, the man is in chains, and is wearing a pair of old pants, and a dirty t-shirt, he is lead into the house, and is put into a room colored white , and sits in a chair, he seems nervous and scared out of his wits, as a person who has a black suit enters the room. He appears to be sixteen, although he is crying he says "please forgive me, please" as those words left the man's mouth, wings of bat-like origin burst from his back, encompassing the ragged man,as the man in the suit's eyes turn pitch black.the man in ragged clothes is bitten on the side of the neck, and starts to scream, but he can't, he can't move, he doesn't want to move, he is in the trance of the vampire.

A woman comes in, dressed in a gown that looks expensive… as well as gothic, she is holding a handkerchief, and a very small piece of garlic on her neck, the wings retract into the back of the man wearing the suit, two slits in the suit are there, ripped into the suit, the man cries silently, as he withdraws his fangs from the victim. "so this was the man who volunteered this time" the woman says, she is looking at the lifeless body in ragged clothes, she seems to like the vampire, because when he turned around, she blushed, and tried to avoid eye contact. "Clair" the vampire says, "I have succumbed to hunger." Clair speaks, trying to defend the vampire against his own thoughts "it is not your fault Ryu, you need to drink blood, just like us humans have to eat, it is just part of your nature, and since you wait so long, he won't suffer the same fate as you", Ryu is a little relieved, as he shows a little more joy, Clair, relieved that Ryu is acting a little more joyous, says "Great, now if you want, we have to talk to the new residences". Ryu puts on another suit, as he leaves the building

Ryu leaves the room, and goes down a hallway to a room filled with young girls, and some men, they are all dressed in ragged clothes, and look like they had been through hell three times over, but they still tried to uphold some dignity, until ryu entered the room, once he came in, a person shouted "vampire!!" and everyone starded to run toward the exits, they where all terrified, so much, that they did not even turn around , to see if anything was chasing them, when everyone ceased the panic, for the reason that they knew their fates had been sealed (or at least they thought so). The people sat on their floor waiting for something that would never come. To snap the people out of the trance that the people where in he introduced a friend of his, it was a pair of succubus', (not all creatures of the night are evil, some are just born in the wrong vessel) ryu let the two "entertain" the men and women until they where a little more upbeat, "you know ryu, these humans you collect are choice merchandise" the female succubus said as she danced with one of the women, the male succubus seemed very disturbed, as he was running from one of the men that seemed to take affection towards him, "this is not one of my better days, he said, as he blitzed towards, and out the door, and spread out his wings, and took off with quite a fast flight.

after ryu left the room he walked down a hall, and came to a door that had bat-like wings hanging on it, the wings opened up, and wrapped ryu in them, the restricted their grip, and shrunk, until they returned to their normal state, then he was in his sleeping chamber, in wich he had a pentagram on the floor, the pentagram started to revolve, as ryu said a charm, it was the spell of the 12 eyes of hell, this spell is a advanced tecqnique, the spell allows the user to focus on 12 different futures of twelve likely changes in the future, with this, a vampire can avoid any attack, and counter any spell, but it usually leaves a weak vampire with a sensory overload, killing them, as he did this he heard a knocking on the door, and a female voice "ryu" the voice said. it was clair, the only "member of the house who knew how to enter...

(P.S. this story is still being written, and it is only the second sketch, but i would love opinions on the story, and ideas on how the story would unravel, i plan to make this an ACTIVE story, so thanks for reading it)


End file.
